


variations on a theme

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Drunkenness, Lists, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 people Ban didn't have drunken sex with (and one he totally did).</p>
            </blockquote>





	variations on a theme

1.

 

 

Sometime in between Kazu's sixth shot of tequila and Ami's drunken rendition of the latest soccer match, Ban is licking a trail of salt and squeezed lemons across Kazu's stomach, his tongue a heady, disconcerting mess against Kazu's skin.

"LOWER," Gouda crows, even as Sendo makes a face. "I didn't teach you all of that just to watch you fall asleep on a guy without reaching his dick, you know!"

Kazu would very much like to know exactly what the fuck Gouda's been teaching Ban in the short amount of time of his kidnapping, except Ban is already fumbling taking off Kazu's pants and pulling his zipper down with his teeth, curiously dextrous despite his present intoxication. Kazu's toes curl, and his mind shuts down.

"This is a bad idea," Kazu slurs, resting his palm against Ban's perpetually messy hair, "a bad, _bad_ idea, you know."

"That's funny," Ban giggles, through a mouthful of Kazu's briefs, already attempting to suck the life out of Kazu even in public. "You're so funny, Kazu!"

"You're dumb," says Kazu, always the smooth talker.

Ban looks at him through half-lidded eyes; he mouths at his clothed cock and _nibbles_ , enough to make it ache in all the right ways. And Kazu's always been the tiniest bit of a masochist, for that face.

"Jesus fuck," Kazu breathes out, " _do that again_."

 

 

 

2.

 

 

"Eugh," is about the only thing Hiro says when he lurches into Ban's lap. Ran laughs and claps her hands, clearly finding this hilarious, but mostly Ban is just worried that Hiro might throw up.

"There, there," says Ban, consoling. He wrangles Hiro by his shoulders to let him rest on his side. Hiro nuzzles his cheek against Ban's knobby knee; he makes a contented sound, in the back of his throat.

"I'm not drunk yeeeet," says Hiro, to Ran's general direction.

"Of course you aren't," says Ban. The curl atop Hiro's head seems to flatten under Ban's touch. It winds around Ban's finger like it comes alive when his nails dig into Hiro's scalp.

"That feels good," says Hiro. "Keep doing that."

"If it gets you to quiet down," says Ban. He pets Hiro's head.

Hiro breathes out his name; inebriated, it comes out as a slur, but eager, all the same. "I really want to kiss you right now," he says.

"Hush," says Ban. He strokes Hiro's cheek, almost fond. "Go sleep."

Hiro closes his eyes, and obeys.

 

 

3 and 4.

 

 

Gouda opens his eyes to a strange ceiling and a crick in his neck. He turns his head to the side. He shoots up and screams.

"OW," Gouda yells, "OW, FUCKING FUCK, MY ASS."

Sendo refuses to remove the arm slung over his eyes. He says, flatly, "Mine hurts too, asshole."

" _You_ ," says Gouda, close to a conniption, " _me_???"

"I don't think you want to look at the floor," says Sendo. "He kicks pretty hard in his sleep."

Gouda, for once, doesn't argue.

Ban sleeps on.

 

 

5.

 

 

The worst part about tonight isn't that Yuuya loses his virginity in a seedy bathroom stall. The worst part is that even through the beer fumes and the stench of sweat and sex in the air, it's someone else's name that falls from their lips, that tumbles out of their tongues even as they swallow each other's gasps with their mouths.

When it's over, he can't look at Ban. He dresses, quietly, and straightens his shirt. He washes off the come on his hand even as Ban stutters out an apology.

The shame, he thinks, curling his fingers into his palm. It's still there.

 

 

6.

 

 

It only takes a few glasses of wine before Ban begins to fall asleep, curled up against Jin in his pajama bottoms. The patio is cool, at this time of night, but the chill does nothing to sober him up. Jin nudges him, and Ban groans.

"Get up, Ban," says Jin. "I won't let you sleep on the floor."

"'s okay," says Ban. "It feels nice."

"It won't be, when you wake up with a headache," says Jin. He passes a hand over Ban's brow. "Come inside."

Ban whimpers, and he stretches. He almost knocks down the empty bottle of wine, standing upright and forgotten at his feet. He looks at Jin, through hooded eyes, his smile dopey and lazy. "Take me to bed, then."

Jin swallows the block in his throat. He takes Ban's hand to his lips; he brushes a kiss against his knuckles. "Only to sleep," he says, cautious.

"Promise," says Ban.

He doesn't get to keep it.

 


End file.
